Double Ed Girl?
by Adazula
Summary: Double D knows eventually that some day everyone will know the truth. However, someday might actually be today. A one-shot. Contains subject matter regarding female anatomy. Nothing too graphic above cartoon violence.


Double D Ed... Girl?

By: Adazula

Story Description: _Double D knows eventually that some day everyone will know the truth. However, someday might actually be today._

* * *

"I always knew that someday I get it, but did it have to be today? I have a major test today." Double D says as she scrubs the living daylights out of her bedsheets before throwing them in the washing machine. Setting it to cold water cycle. "I never expected it to be so….. messy. Oh what would my mother say to it?"

She enters the kitchen and finds a gift basket with a sticky note. Addressed to her.

_Dear Eddward, _

_Please enjoy this self care basket to help with your first Aunt Flo's visit this week. I already told the school nurse in case you have questions about your changing body. Have a nice day._

_Love Mom._

_P.S _

_Also please wear your training bra to school. The nurse had noticed some concerns._

Double D goes pale when she looks more carefully at the items in the basket, "Oh dear….." She says. "She did notice."

* * *

Double D nervously walks up to the school with sweat pouring down her face.

"Ok. Listen to yourself Eddward. You're freaking out over nothing. Everybody goes through this eventually. It's part of human nature. No ones going to notice anything." She tells herself. "I hope." She says nervously.

Even though she doesn't look differently. She certainly feels it. From the tightness of the new training bra she has on to the cramps she's feeling in her stomach. She's not even going to begin to describe how gross she feels.

"Oh….. maybe I should go home and feign sickness." She thinks. "But I can't do this every month. I'll miss too much of school and an education is an essential I can't lose."

Her thoughts are interrupted with a, "Hey Sockhead!"

"Oh…." She notices Eddy come up to her with Ed. "Salutations Eddy. And good morning to you Ed."

"I good a real good idea for a scam on the younger classmen that will knock the sock off your head." Eddy says. "What do you say?"

Ever since the incident with his brother, Eddy never tried to scam anymore of the cul-de-sac kids nor at least pull any scams of a great magnitude. That doesn't mean he has given it up completely. Since then, he's been smarter about what kind of scams he's been pulling and who to pull it on. Usually the scams he pulls are relatively minor and won't cause actual harm to the person he scams. Nevertheless they are still scams.

"I'm going to take a pass today gentlemen." Double D says.

"What?!" Eddy says disappointed but shrugs. "Suit yourself. But don't try to count yourself into the profits if this works out."

"I can live with that thank you." Double D says.

A timer goes off and Ed smiles.

"Time for my second gravy breakfast." Ed declares before pulling open his jacket to reveal his infamous gravy cakes.

Double D immediately goes green and rushes towards the bathroom.

"That's weird. Usually he gets sick when he's exposed to a lot worse from you Ed." Eddy notices as Ed peels off a gravy cake and devours it.

Double D rushes into the bathroom and into a stall before she vomits. Instantly relieved of the pain and nausea that had set in previously.

"Alright. I should wash my hands and get to class." She gets up to flush when she hears the bathroom door open and looks through a crack in the door to see the Kanker sisters.

"Oh dear. I'm in the girl's room." She thinks. "Well technically I'm not even supposed to be in the boy's room anyway."

She watches as the girls do their hair makeup, damage each other's hair and makeup, put up a fight with each other, and then finally leave with the mirrors covered in lipstick. In short, what they usually do everyday.

Double D quickly washes her hands and dries them before catching herself in the mirror.

She sighs. "I have to remember. It's better this way." Before leaving the restroom to make it to her class before anyone notices she's late. Which would definitely cause some suspicion.

* * *

The school bell rings. Marking the end of the day. Though they are having weenies at the cafeteria as an after school special treat.

"Can I have your weenie Double D? Ed asks after devouring his.

"Yeah sure." Double D mutters tiredly as she pushes her tray to Ed. Feeling not very hungry.

Ed immediately salivates before he immediately devours with the tray included. Normally Double D would call him out on it but he doesn't even react to it.

"What's up with you sockhead? You usually would lay into Ed by now!" Eddy says.

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling well today." Double D says.

"Hey Double D." She hears someone and turns to see Nazz. Which makes Eddy turn red. "Oh hey. Nazz." She says tiredly.

"Can I borrow a pencil? I lost mine." She asks sweetly.

"Sure it's in my bookbag." She says reaching for her bag. If Nazz hadn't gotten it first.

"I can get it myself." She says as opens the book bag to search for the pencil.

Double D immediately pales upon remembering that she packed her spare training bra in their.

She immediately grabs the book bag with her arms with Nazz's arm still in the bag.

"Double D!" She says in surprise before yanking her arm out, but with Double D's training bra in her hand. Which really causes Double D's face to become a sheet of ice.

"No way!" Eddy says in response. Which cause the entire cafeteria to immediately turn their attention to Double D and Nazz.

"Where did you get this Double D?" Nazz asks the question holding the bra up for the world to see.

As expected, all the boys faces have gone completely red. Whereas

"You see….uh…...well….." She tries to explain. But no words is coming to her mind.

"Answer the question!" Sarah demands.

"It seems like the Edd boy must've gotten this from the girl's locker room." Rolf says.

"I didn't!...I….. I…" Double D tries again but the knot in her throat is preventing her from speaking.

"You pervert!" Jazz punches her in the face and sends her flying into the lockers.

"I can't believe you would so degrading as to take some from the girl's locker room Double D." Jimmy says.

"I…" Double once again tries to explain but is cut off.

"Let's get him!" Sarah shouts.

Double D eyes go wide and immediately makes a run for it as the kids from the cul-de-sac rushes after her. Mainly consisting of the two angered girls and the guys that are rushing to defend them.

Double D notices the door to the janitor's closet and hides in there as the kids rush past it without noticing Double D hiding.

Double pants before calming down enough for tears to spill into her eyes. She slides onto the floor and starts crying over her situation and the complete misunderstanding that has led up to this. Her new label. A pervert.

She hears rustling of the door knob and looks up in fear before it opens to reveal her friend Eddy.

"Oh thank goodness it's you! I thought I was done for!" She cries hugging Eddy.

"Geez. Alright sockhead. Relax Ed's out there giving the rest of the kids a run for their money which will give me enough time to figure how you did it." He says.

"How I did what?" Double D asks.

"Sneak into the girl's locker room and steal the bra." Eddy says mischievously. "Tell me everything! Don't leave out any details!"

"I didn't steal them from the girls locker room. I would never do something as appalling as that!" Double D yells

"Sheesh. Alright then. If you didn't take it from the girls locker room then there's only one other explanation. Some girl visited you last night. Wasn't it?" Eddy asks still mischievously.

"Eddy. I didn't have a girl over at my house." Double D says shamefully before taking a deep breath. Knowing that she can't avoid the truth now. "That bra is actually mine."

"Wait. They're yours. No way….." Eddy says before laughing, "You cross dress! This is fantastic!"

"I'm not a cross dresser either!" Double D shouts to shut Eddy up. "Eddy. I didn't want to tell you this, but things aren't exactly what they are. I'm not really cross dressing. Those are my undergarments. My natural undergarments."

"What are saying Sockhead?" Eddy asks confused.

"Imafeemail…..." Double D mutters something confusing.

"What's?" Eddy asks.

"I'm a female Eddy! I a Girl! Completely a functioning a girl!" Double D shouts.

Eddy thinks about before a second before laughing loudly and saying, "Yeah right sockhead!"

Double D doesn't look impressed and gets angry at her laughing friend before grabbing her shirt and yanking it upward in front of him. Which immediately causes him to stop upon seeing his friend standing in front of him in a purple sports bra.

"Mommy." He chokes up.

"Now do you believe me because I would rather keep some level of decency in the pursuit to convince you." Double D says pulling her shirt down.

"I can't believe it. I don't…..You shouldn't….. oh boy…" Eddy says taking it all in. "You have been a girl this whole time?"

"Yes. Always have been. But it doesn't mean anything should change. I'm still the same Double D you've known since we were little. It's just a technicality issue."

"Yeah. A pretty big technicality if you ask me!" Eddy says.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you. It just happened the way it did." Double D says.

"Spill the beans Sockhead. Why didn't you tell you us of all people? Especially us!" Eddy demands.

"I didn't mean to not tell you. It's bad enough with what's under my hat, but I would die of shame if people found I was a girl along with it." Double D crosses his, well more like her, arms. "I never really was a…..pretty girl to begin with from what you can see. When we first met, you guys assumed I was one of the guys and I simply didn't care. As we got older, it became the normality. It was easier for me to pretend to be a guy than admit that I didn't fit the mold of being a girl. Especially once Nazz was starting to become your interest. I was afraid you look at me differently If I told you."

"Well it doesn't help if your name is Eddward. Speaking of which, how on earth did you get saddled with such a name?" Eddy asks.

"Blame my parents. They signed my name sleep deprived after I was born without realizing that I was technically female." Double D mutters. "Oh my poor mother tried everything to make me be like the other girls, but nothing ever worked. I would always look a lot worse if she tried makeup, dresses, even padding! She once even consulted a plastic surgeon, but they said nothing could be done. I was dealt bad genetics and worse misfortunes!"

"Like what's under your hat Sockhead?" Eddy inquires.

"I tend to look at it like a sign from God that things aren't meant to be." Double D sighs.

"Hey. With this information. Maybe it clear things up the other kids." Eddy says

"No!" Double D yells. "Promise you will not tell anyone else or exploit this information. Especially Ed! Last time I checked, he's terrible at secrets. I can't tell them! I won't!"

"Good point on Ed." Eddy recalls. "Alright. Alright. Sockhead. Your precious secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone that you're actually an ugly girl."

"That is crude and rude at the same time, but…. Thank You." Double D says calmly. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Wait. If you've been a girl this whole time, then why didn't you give me dating advice when I needed it!" Eddy yells.

"Just because my biological genetic makeup are similar to that of Nazz does not make me a natural expert at dating women! As I recall, I did grow up with you two as my primary companions." Double D says frowns. "I didn't exactly spend my time on feminine activities.

"You're the worst girl I know." Eddy mutters.

"Well sorry.." Double D says sarcastically. "That there's only three girls on our Cul-de-sac, aside from the Kanker sisters, that I happened to be the worst one."

"You're not the worst. I put the Kanker sisters as the worst. Sarah is next. So that would put you in a solid second place." Eddy says honestly.

"Really?" Double D says.

"Of course. For a girl, you're the least hateful towards me and Ed. So that has to earn you some brownie points." Eddy tells her. "So cheer up. Because we still need our know-it-all sockhead."

Double D brushes her tears and smiles for the first time all day.

Until a voice interrupts them, "Guys I can't hold them off for much longer!" Ed yells.

"Well. On second thought, maybe it's better that I tell them the truth. I don't want to. It won't be easy but if it can wipe that label off. I would appreciate it." Double D says.

"Hang on sockhead. I don't think you'll need to resort to it." Eddy says. "Wait here."

"Huh?" Double D says as Eddy leaves the closet.

Eddy sees the charged group heading towards them. Eddy steps in front of the oncoming train of disaster and holding his arms

"Girls! Rolf and Johnny! I come in peace!" Eddy holds up the peace sign.

"What do you want Eddy?" Nazz asks in a mad tone.

"Step aside from the closet so we can get Double D Ed boy." Rolf says.

"I'm not going to let you through, but I've come to prove Double D's innocence." Eddy says.

"What?!" Sarah yells.

"Yeah right!" Johnny says.

"Double D didn't take the bra from the girls locker room. He never set foot in the locker room. He would never do something like this. It was all a misunderstanding. What happened was that my jerk of a brother brought his girlfriend to meet my parents last night while Double D was helping me with homework. She had a similar bag to his bookbag and may have accidentally put her stuff in his bag when she went to take a shower later in the evening." Eddy says.

"Seriously?" Sarah asks.

"Do you have proof that Double Edd boy did not do such thing?" Rolf asks.

"I have a text on my phone from my brother demanding them back if you don't believe me." Eddy bluffs. "Besides. Think about it. Have either of you ever thought Double D to be a pervert before what had happened? Myself maybe, but never Double D. So how can we assume that what happened wasn't a misunderstanding when Double D would never even think do what you guys assumed just happened?" Eddy asks. "Man. That's a lot of words."

Nazz and Sarah look at each other and both sigh. Looking more visibly less angry.

"He's got a point." Nazz says. "We may have judged too harshly."

"The Eddy boy speaks the truth." Rolf says.

"Sarah. Double D is the nicest person who would never do something like this. I think we should let it go." Jimmy says.

Sarah sighs, "Yeah. I guess you're right. We'll stop hunting him down. You can tell him to do that."

Eddy breathes a sigh of relief.

"But if you do something like that, I will kill you without hesitation!" Sarah threatens.

"Ok! Ok! I won't get the same idea!" Eddy promises. "Now let's put this behind us and go about our day."

"Good thing Plank and I haven't done that in a year now." Johnny says before realizing the mistake.

"You what!?" Nazz shouts.

"Get him!" Sarah yells.

The kids now go after a screaming Johnny and Plank. Leaving the Eds alone.

"You can come out now." Eddy says towards the Janitor's closet.

Double D comes out and looks cautiously before breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over with." She says.

"Double D!" Ed shouts enthusiastically as he nearly crushes in a hug.

"Ok! Ed! You're killing me!" Double D gasps before she is released.

Eddy snorts at a thought.

"Something tickling your fancy Eddy?" Double D brushes the dirt she collected from Ed's jacket.

"I just realized. Your nickname 'Double D' is actually quite fitting." Eddy snickers.

"Oh shut up!" Double D tells him off. "That nickname existed well before this information came to light and I would appreciate you putting it out of your mind!"

"Sheesh. Even being what you are, you're still the same annoying Double D." Eddy says.

"Thank you and the same goes for you. Just so we're clear right now. We're friends. Nothing more. That's all." Double D asserts.

"I'm not even attracted to you sockhead. So don't get your panties in a bunch….. Ow!" Eddy says before Double D slaps him upside the head. "Ok! I'll stop! Just so you'll know, I did get you out of that mess today. So you still owe me."

"Not really. I did get you out of detention last week. So I can consider that being even." Double D says.

"Oh yeah…." Eddy sulks.

Ed not really registering the interaction says, "Let's go to my house and have gravy snacks and watch a zombie film."

"Sorry! I got…...uh…...Homework!" Eddy says his bad excuse before rushing off before Ed could get a hold of him.

"Double D?" Ed asks.

"How about tomorrow? I'm not feeling all too well today." Double D says honestly.

"It's a deal!" Ed smiles. "I'm going to get home before the movie starts." Before rushing off home himself.

"Well at least no one knows the truth." Double D mutters to herself.

"Hey Double Dweeb. Heard you had a run in with the girls. Something about a bra." She pales and turns around to see Kevin. Who probably just finished up with being the gym assistant to the teacher for the day.

"It was misunderstanding Kevin. The girls understand. Though Johnny won't be getting off so easily." She grimaces about Johnny's fate.

"Yeah. He's now been wedged up on the flagpole." Kevin says. "You ok though?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be. After all I never meant to…..She says before is interrupted "I know that bra was yours Double D." Kevin says.

"Huh?!" Double D says before denying. "Eddy said…"

"I know you're a girl you dork." Kevin says.

"How?" She asks.

"Don't you remember? Your mom is friends with my mom. Not a time goes by without your mom mentioning her worries about you to her. And she would refer to you as her daughter." He explains.

"Oh….." Double D says before a sudden thought comes to her head. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just me. I didn't tell anyone else. I swear." He says.

"I don't understand. Why didn't you? You don't like me all that much. You even make fun of me." Double D says.

"I may not like you, but I'm not heartless you dork." Kevin says before explaining. "My parents always would tell me to respect women and not do anything to hurt them intentionally. Sure maybe I can be a jerk to you, but I only do it when you're with the other two dorks and pulling those scams. If I had told the entire cul-de-sac about you, then I know what did was low and wrong. And that's something I'm going to carry with me."

"I see. Well. I appreciate your honesty." Double D says.

"So when are you planning to tell the rest of the cul-de-sac? Kevin ask. "Because even I can't hide this forever."

"Not today. But I promise you someday, when I know I can't hide certain things anymore. And let's just say, it won't be more than a few years. In the meantime, I would appreciate if I be the one to tell them." Double D says.

Kevin sighs, "Fine." Before getting on his bike. "For the record Double Dweeb, for what you are, you have to be pretty hard core to have been sticking with the other Eds for all this time." Before speeding off into the sunset.

Double D sighs with a smile to herself, "Yeah. I must be."

* * *

**Hi. I'm back from serious hiatus. Things have been really crazy since when I posted last. Anyway. This was a short story actually written when I was much younger. Like when the show was still around. At the time, I believed Double D was maybe a girl given some of his behavior. Of course I know now that you don't judge someone based on personality traits, but that was what I thought at the time. I made some edits and decided to post this after I kinda went a little nostalgic for the show. I still thought it was a funny story that captured some spirits of the show. **

**Anyway. Enjoy. Hopefully I'll get back to update my other stories.**


End file.
